


Him.

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: Looking for a beta and will take prompts!stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta and will take prompts!  
> stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com

It’s him.

It always was. 

No one could ever compare.

No one knows you likes he does.

No one has been through what you both have.

No one else could understand.

Understand why you flinch when a man touches your hair.

Understand your newly irrational fear of bees.

Understand that whenever he calls you need to go.

You love him. God, do you love him.

You knew you did when you were laughing in the rain in a cemetery. 

He told you he loves you but he didn't mean it the way you love him.

You try to be independent.

You act like you don't need him, but you really do.

You keep him grounded while he takes you to the stars.

But no matter what happens, it’s him.

It will always be

Him.


End file.
